My Hero
by MickeeyMasen
Summary: Bella is a 23 year-old with a family that hates her. The only one in the family who loves her is her cousin Edward, but he lives on the other side of the US. Can Edward offer her an solution for a better life in the form of his best friend Jasper? And can Bella help Jasper dealing with his past? Read this story and find out!
1. Chapter 1

My Hero Chapter One

"Edward, why does everyone hate me? Even my own family hates me." I ask my cousin, my best and only friend in this world.

Edward is my cousin by adoption. but he is more like a brother to me than a cousin. He is only a few months older than me. his birthday was June 20th, he turned 24 years old. I will be 24 in 2 months, on September 13th.

Edward's parents are guardians, well they were when I was little. They took me in when my parents died and left a 5 year old me behind. my uncle Emmett is my mothers brother. He blames me for her death, and that of my dad. They were killed in a car accident that I survived without a scratch or bruise. Uncle Emmett and aunt Alice only took me in because of my inheritance. My dad came from an old family with old money. To be honest, they were millionaires. My dad made a savingsaccount for we when he found out that my mom was pregnant with me. Because of the early death of my parents they didn't put much on it, well to most people it won't be much, but to me it is more than just the money, to me its a piece of my parents. They also left me there homes. In my parents wills they left them to me, but in the care of my guardians, uncle Emmett and aunt Alice, until I would turn 18. They would get the money needed to take of me until I would turn 18 and went to college. Well, my aunt and uncle didn't use that money on me but for themselfs, they are that selfish. I got clothes and stuff from secondhand stores and other ugly hand-me-downs from my aunt and other family members. When I turned 16 I got a job at the local diner to pay for all the stuff I needed but didn't get from my aunt and uncle, like a reliable car, gas, insurances, normal clothes and hygienic stuff. Before I got a job, I had to do extra chores in the house to earn for the stuff I needed that they didn't want to give me any other way. They didn't even think I deserved the houses my parents left me and sold them. Every memory of my patents was sold with it.

Edward was the only one in my family that did love me. Every time my family was mean to me, which was most of the tine , he was there for me to lean his shoulder to cry on, he gave me hugs and support to get through the day, week, month and well just through life all together. Even when we were going to college and he decided to go join the army, he was there for me. He only stayed in the army for 4 years, after that he joined the police force in Phoenix, Florida which was to far away from where I live, since I lived in Seattle since college. I studied English literature and a minor in cooking/baking. I wanted to be a writer. He always encouraged me to go with my dreams and something for myself not for others, so I did just that with my college education. To pay for college I got a job in some bookstore close by my apartment and college. I did get a scholarship, but that only covered my education and first year in the dorms. But I hated the dorms, so I got an apartment close by college grounds and the job at the bookstore to pay for the rent and all the important stuff.

Now at the age of 23, I still live in that same apartment, work at the same bookstore were nobody really likes me but 1 person, Angela. She is 3 years older than me, but she's like the best friend that I needed since my parents death, besides Edward of course. And since I don't see Edward much anymore since he lives in Phoenix, I could use a best friend. Edward was still there for me, just not physically. We talked on the phone or skype every day and emailed a few times a week but it still wasn't the same as talking to him face-to-face. I also talked to his girlfriend a few times a month. They are dating since he left the army and moved to Phoenix, 3 years ago. They are a lovely couple. They have been here a few times, but since my boss hates me, she doesn't want me to give the days of to visit him and haven't seen the life he has there. Esme, Edward's girlfriend, is also 23. Her birthday is on October 31th. Yeah I know, she's born on Halloween, the best day of the year to me. She knows how I feel about my job and life here in Seattle and is begging me to move to Phoenix and live close to her and Edward. She even wants to help me look for my own house and a job. Until I had enough money to pay rent, I could live with them, instead of a hotel, so I could save money. The move would cost me enough, so she wanted to help me with making it easier for the first few months. I said that I had to think about it, but there isn't really anything to keep me here. Angela was going to move in with boyfriend in some other city so she wouldn't be there either. But I didn't want to be a burden to Esme and Edward for the months that I have to live with them so I can save my money.

"What happened this time?" He asked me. Since he joined the army and after that moved to Phoenix, the family has been worse to me.

"They were unbelievable ruid to me in the bookstore with all my colleagues and costumers as an audience. My colleagues were laughing at me and even joined the family with calling me mean things. Nobody did anything to help me to afraid for my family or that they wouldn't be welcome in the store anymore." Angela wasn't working today, she had to talk the day off because of a few job interviews. Becauce of the move, she needed a new job.

"Wasn't Angela not at work today?" Edward asked me, pulling me out of my memory.

"No, she had some important job interviews, she took a few days of so she could travel to here new hometown. But I wish there was someone there to help me and stand up for me, like you used to do when we were younger."

"Did you think about the offer Esme made you? You know you are welcome to stay here if you decided to move here so you could get settled, find a job and a house and save money. The move would be expensive as it is. We want to help you with looking for houses for you, to buy or rent. We would even like to help with the first payments of the house when you decided to buy a house so you have some extra money for paint and other things to fix up the house. We will also help you with painting the rooms and Esme wants to help you with decorating the house with you. Just think about it at least okay?" Edward said in a plaiding voice.

"Well, I have been thinking about it since Esme offered me. And since I have nothing keeping me here, I'm leaning to accept the offer. Angela is moving too and since Once Emmett sold everything that belonged to my parents I don't have any memories of them keeping me here either. But I don't want to stay at your place for the first few months for you giving up your privacy so I can stay there. Maybe I'm just going to rent a small apartment for the first few months while I'm looking for a better house and store my stuff in some storage locker. I still have the money of my savingsaccount that will give me some moving space while I'm house and job hunting." I said to Edward. I wanted him to know how I felt about intruding there privacy if I stayed with them. I had some money in my savingsaccount, its not much since my parents died young and there wasn't put in much. My dad had put some money in it every month, just to show me how to use money wisely. That was the only think my aunt and uncle couldn't use. My dad was a smart man, he was the only one that had excess until I would turn 18. Until this day I haven't used any of that money. I didn't want to use it until it was really needed. It was the only thing left from my parents.

"We really don't mind you being with us for a few months you know. We would really love it. We miss you and want to spend some time with you without you having to leave to go to your own house. But I do understand what you mean. If it will help us getting you here, I could ask a colleague and friend of mine if you could stay with him for a little bit. We know you will be in good hands with him, since he is also Esme's older brother Jasper. He is almost 2 years older than you, just few days short actually. Just think about this compromise, we don't want you to spent money when its not needed to be spent. You just use it on your new house to make it a home. Really consider this please?" Edward said, coming with a compromise I just couldn't not give a thought and think it really through.

Its not like I know much about Jasper, I never really heard about him before. If they did talk about him it would not have registered with me. So, I had to talk with this Jasper guy too before I made my final decision. I don't know if he has a girlfriend, or boyfriend for that matter. It will be cheaper than renting a small apartment, but I don't want to be in jaspers way if was in a relationship. I also wanted to pay for something so I wouldn't feel complete burden to Jasper.

"Edward, there are a few things I need to know before I make my final decision. If I decided to live with him for a little while, won't he or his girlfriend mind me being there? Also, I want to pay for something, like food or a little on the rent or something and I want to cook dinners to make it up to him. You know I graduated with a minor on cooking, so I know my way around the kitchen. I don't want to feel like a burden to him too. I also want to talk to him myself, its not that I don't trust you, I just need to know some more about him. And who to ask than himself." I told Edward what was on my mind about his offer.

Edward started to laugh, which made me confused. "You don't need to worry about Jasper having a girlfriend. He's ki d of married to his job. He may be 24 but he has been with the force since he was 19 years old." Know I understand why he was laughing. It was kind of funny since I was worrying about him having a girlfriend.

"And know I would like to have you in his house, especially if you are the one cooking. He can't cook even to save his life. And as for paying some kind of rent, I know he will say that it is not needed. Just pay for the food sometimes and cook for him every day and you will be fine. I will ask him and if he agrees, I'll give you his email and phone number. And I understand that you want to talk to him you self, I would want the same if I was going to life with someone I don't know."

"I knew you would understand me. You always do Edward. Even when we were younger and the family was bullying me again, you would stand up for me and knew what I needed all the time. Thank you for that Edward. Thank Esme also for me. She did a lot for me the past years" I said with tears in my eyes. I'm so glad that I have them in my life, I don't know what to do without them.

"Just think about my second offer and it will all be good. And you don't need to thank us, we love you and you are like my little sister, we are family. I'll go talk with Jasper and will let you know what he says. I see him tonight for a family dinner, so I will ask him then. Don't worry, we'll find some way to get you here with us, even if we need to make compromises to do so. We want you here." Edward is once again the one caring for me. I need to do something back to show him, and Esme, how appreciated there love, care and help is.

"Just give Jasper my email and tell him that he can always contact me to talk about how we are going to do this. We need to make some rules or something so living in the same house will be comfortable at least. I would also understand it if he want to know more about me, and hearing it from me and not you, before he gives his final answer." Did I just agree to move to Phoenix and live with Jasper, someone I never met, and don't even know if he wants me there? I think I did.


	2. Chapter 2

My Hero Chapter Two

After my phone call with Edward, I was desperately waiting to hear from Jasper or Edward. I was ready to leave my sad life and make a fresh start. Since my boss hated me, I could quit my job without notice. My boss, and my colleagues, would be happy when I was gone.

While I was waiting to hear something from one of them, I was working on my book. I know what I have at the moment isn't much, but it's a start. A beep signaling an incoming message startles me. It was a little scared it to open it, afraid it was either spam or a rejection on Edward's proposal. I hope it's neither, but an email from Jasper saying that he's okay with me staying with him for a few months until I can find my own place.

 **From: JWHale**

 **To: bellaswan**

 **Re: Hi...**

 **Hi Bella,**

 **Edward asked me if I was okay with the idea of you living with me for a few months. He told me that he wanted you to move out here so you could get away from your family. He also offered you to stay at his house, but that you didn't wanted to invade on his privacy, or Esme's. When he asked me if you could stay with me, I was a little shocked actually. Why would he ask me if you could stay with me, he knows I'm married to my job and not at home much? Then he explained that because I was married to my job, it would be kind of a win-win situation: you would have a home to stay at while looking for your own place and job and I would have someone cooking for me so I didn't have to live on take-out for a while. And it would also mean that I had company when I'm at home on my days off ;-)**

 **Well, I would say pack up your stuff and get yourself over here. I would like to have you here. Edward told me you wanted to pay for something while you lived in my house. That won't be needed, your cooking and baking would be enough for me. Plus your company would be a welcome thing for me, but I will tell you that story some other time, if you don't mind... And you don't need to rent a storage locker; I have a big house, with some empty rooms. You can use them to just store your stuff or make them your rooms. Since I'm not home much, I didn't felt the need to decorate them.**

 **To be clear, you don't need to pay for anything. My house is paid for so you don't need to pay rent. I have a bank account just for stuff needed in the house like groceries or if things need to be fixed. You can use it if you want, just let me know okay? I know you will need it to buy things for the kitchen, I threw everything out. If you are not comfortable with using the money, ask my sister to get the things you want and she will get them for you.**

 **Normally my sister keeps the place clean, but if you want to do it yourself I can just tell my sister she doesn't need to do it. She will come by to see how you are and to keep you company when she can, but that's it. She'll probably help you with decorating your new home and with the rooms you'll get here. Just tell her no if you don't want her help, she'll understand.**

 **I will tell you a little about myself. As you know, I'm a detective at the same department as Edward. You know my sister Esme. I also have an older brother, Carlisle. He is a doctor, so you will not see him much. My parents are Jacob and Rosalie Hale. They are lovely parents; I don't know what I would do without them, which also goes for my sister and brother in law. After a tragedy a couple years back, they were my support system. I will probably tell you that story later. It's not a story I want you to read about, but need to know so you know why I react differently at some situations. That is also the reason I'm ˋmarried´ to my job or that my house is almost bare of any furniture.**

 **Well I will leave it with you to decide if you want to live in my house for a couple of months or not. Just let me know that if you decided to move in, you want to use the account specifically for household. If so, I'll set up the access for you to use it. Also let me know when you will be here, so I can take some time off to help you settle in and so we can get used to each other. It will be the first time I will take some time off willingly...**

 **I hope to hear from you soon :)**

 **Greetings,**

 **Jasper W. Hale**

"WOOHOO!" I'm so excited that Jasper is accepting Edward´s proposal. I want to start packing right away. But there is one small problem, I don't have any boxes and the stores are closed.

But first I need to respond to Jasper. I don't know what to do with the offer to use the money has specifically for house holding supplies. I'm not someone to take someone else's money, I have my own. And I'm going to look for a job. But if it's true when he says that he threw everything out, I would need the money to buy everything new. I need to call Esme before I send Jasper my reaction.

While dialing Esme, I make a list in my head with things that I need to buy for the move: boxes, tape, covers for my furniture and some other stuff. After a few rings I get her voicemail. I just leave a short message that I will try again later. But now that I can't reach Esme, I'm not sure what to do with the kitchen stuff. I have my own stuff. But because I have a very small kitchen, I don't have much to begin with. Well, I can start typing my answer to Jasper before trying to call Esme again.

 **From: bellaswan**

 **To: JWHale**

 **Re: Yes!**

 **Hi Jasper,**

 **Thanks for accepting Edwards proposal. It makes me very happy that you are willing to let me live in your house, so my search for my own place can be a little more relaxed.**

 **I just have one question at the moment. You said that I could use some of your rooms for either storage or the make mine temporarily. If I choose to take the rooms to make them mine for the time I'm living with you, does that mean I can paint the walls? You only said that the rooms are empty and for me to use, but said nothing about the walls and stuff.**

My phone ringing startles me.

"Hello?" I pick it up without looking at the caller ID.

"Hi Bella, It's Esme. I saw your message. What do you need help with? I have a feeling it has something to do with my lovely brother." I don't know she does or know it, she just knows.

"Hi Esme. Yes I need some help with making decisions with some of the options your brother gave me. I don't know his story very well, I only know what Edward told me this morning or what Jasper told me in the email he sent me an hour ago. With you being his sister, I was hoping that you could answer some of my questions and tell me some more about Jasper before I make my final decision about the move."

"I can answer some of your questions, but not all of them since it's really Jasper's story and he has the right to tell you in his own time. What do you want to know first?" Esme says to me. And I do understand what she means by giving her brother the rights to tell his own story. I wouldn't like it if someone else told my story to someone without my permission, you need to decide if and when you want to tell your story.

"My first question is about buying stuff for in his kitchen. He said he threw everything out, but didn't say why. Did he really threw everything out? Doesn't he need to cook when he is at home? Or when he has guests for dinner?" If I decide to accept Jaspers offer and make the move and I do need to buy stuff; I have to make a list with what is needed and what little I already had over here.

Esme sighed before answering "Yes, it's true that he threw everything out and I'm not only talking about his kitchen stuff. I mean everything as in all the furniture that was bought when he first moved into the house. The only pieces of furniture that he has are his secondhand bed, a small couch, a chair and a dresser. If I know my brother a little, he told you that he is married to his job and is rarely at home. So he didn't had to cook very often as he eats at work or gets take out before going home. He also has never guests over for dinner." Esme finally tells me after a little silence.

Wow, I would really need to use his money to buy all the stuff needed. If I had the money myself I wouldn't have to use it, but my poorly paid job leaves me without the money to buy some extra stuff; and if I do move to Jasper's house, I will need all the money I have to ship all my belongings over there. I may not have much to begin with, but it's still all mine, paid with the money I saved since when I started my first job.

"I can guess that my brother told you to use his money to buy the stuff needed." Esme asked me, breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Yes, he told me to use the bank account he has for his house. I'm normally not someone to take someone else's money, but if I decide to make the move, I'll need it. I'll bring the kitchen stuff I have here, but most of the stuff I have needs to be replaced. Some stuff won't even survive the move even if I pack it up in bubble wrap, it's just so old. I'll make a list with what I need, but I need you to buy it, I'm still not comfortable with using his money.

"Bella, I know you don't like to spend money, especially someone else's money. But honey, just for once, take it and buy all the stuff you'll need. Jasper has enough money to never have to work again, but it's his story to tell you that's behind it. Bella, just for once take the money to spoil yourself to buy the best of the best of what you need and want. I know, and so do you, that when you have the good stuff you will and can cook and bake so much more and better than when you buy the cheap stuff and only the necessities. I also know that Jasper won't mind if you buy the more luxurious if it means delicious food and he has a sweet tooth; so the more you spend on baking supplies, the happier he will be." What Esme says is true, all of it. I don't like to spend money, not even my own; I only spent in on the necessary stuff, because I never had a lot of money growing up.

"Esme, I know you are right with all that you just said, but I need some time to think about what to do. I know I need a lot of stuff for the kitchen and for the move itself, but I'm still not completely comfortable with taking some of Jasper's money. A lifetime without a lot of money, doesn't make it easy to accept money from someone else.

"Another money related question, you said something about how little his house is furnished. What did you mean with that exactly? Is it just bare of furniture or is it also bare of decorations and feelings of a home?" I asked Esme. I needed to know what I could expect when I arrived at Jasper's house. I needed to know where i was moving to and living in for the next few months.

"Bella, I need to be honest with you. When you decide to accept the offer make the move, you'll feel the need to make his house feel like a home again. Again I can't tell you his story, but his house hasn't been a home for a few years now. That's another reason why he don't want to be in the house alone. When you decide to take the offer and move this way and move in his house, take his money to redecorate his house when you are buying stuff for the rooms that you will use. Buy some new furniture for the living room, family room, dining room and some of the bath rooms.

Buy some paint for the walls and some decorations. I'll even let you take small steps at the time, you can redecorate the house room for room, just make it feel like a home again." Esme was begging at the end, which made me believe her even more in all of what she has told me in this phone call.

"Okay, Esme, I'll think about it." And I really will think about it. After what Esme just told me, and after what I just read it Jasper's email, he needs some help and someone to talk with that is not family. A new friend and maybe I could be that new friend, if he would just let me.

Esme and I talk some more about what I would need to do to make the move and some other family related stuff before we say our good bye.

The decision to move was already made when I told Edward that he could ask Jasper if I could live with him for a few months. And after reading his email and what Esme just told me, my decision to take Jasper's offer about using his money for his house was made. I will take his money to buy stuff for the kitchen and some of the rooms in his house; but I'll take it room by room starting with the living room. Esme was going to buy the stuff for the kitchen so I didn't have to bring my own for the first few days.

With the decision made, I go back to the email to Jasper. After reading what I had already written, I finish the email that I accept his offer. I also told him that I talked with Esme about some questions I had that needed to be answered by a third party.

And I asked him if it was okay with him if I bought some furniture and decorations to redecorate his house. I hope he would be okay with that.


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N.: Hi everyone, I'm really sorry I didn't update sooner. RL got really busy with moving, getting diagnosed with fibromyalgia and writing stories for some donations.**

 **I'm not sure when I'll update again, I want to pre-write some chapters of this story and some others before I post them.**

 **This chapter is not beta'd, so all mistakes are mine.**

 **I don't own twilight.**

It's been six days since I sent my response to Jasper, but I still didn't got one back from him. Both Edward and Esme told me not to worry, that he has been busy but will answer me as soon as he could. But six days is a long time if you are anxious for an answer. And I needed to talk with him do discuss the move I was about to make.

I quit my job the day after I sent my email to Jasper. Normally I would had to work two weeks, but since my boss hated me, I was told I could leave immediately and to never come back. I told her I was happy to go. Without my job I had more time to pack and make arrangements with the movers and some other things I still have on my to-do-list. And now that I don't have a job anymore, I have nothing holding me back to move sooner than planned. Except that one little thing…

 _Hey Ed, still haven't heard back from Jasper, but everything here is ready to be packed and ready to go. ~ Bells_

 _Hey Bells, I only know that he had to work a big case for the last few days. He has worked non-stop these days and we haven't seen much of him over here ~ E_

 _E, I just want this move to happen. I'm ready to go but without hearing from Jasper, I can't just appear before his nose with all my stuff. Even if he knows I was going to make the move and all, we hadn't set a date with when it would happen ~ B_

 _B, I will talk to him when I'm at the station. I'll let him give you a call, it's the easiest way to talk to each other. And if you still haven't heard from before tomorrow 8 pm, let me know and I will kick his ass. Better yet, I'll let his little sister kick his ass. She can be very scary sometimes ~ E_

And it's waiting time again. Without hearing from Jasper, I can't make arrangements with the movers and that's irritating me. I want this move to happen, but I can't do anything at the moment.

~~~MH~~~

Later in the morning, after debating with myself about what to do, I hear my phone beep; notifying me that I have a new text messages.

 _Hey Bella, don't you worry about Jasper and making arrangements. I'll take that job over from you. The only thing you have to do is pack ALL of your things before tomorrow afternoon. ~ Esme_

Knowing Esme, I do as she says, even if text is a bit cryptic. So by the time I'm ready to go to bed, all but the most necessary stuff are packed in boxes and waiting to be moved to Phoenix.

 _Es, all is packed and ready to go. The only thing left to be done is cleaning the house before I return my keys to my landlord ~ Bella_

 _Already on that too. Just make sure to be home at noon ~ Esme_

And again Esme is being a little cryptic. Why do I have to be home at noon, what will happen?

 _I will be when you tell me why I need to be home at noon. Who will be here? ~ Bella_

 _Be at home and you will see ;) ~ Esme_

The cryptic texts from Esme are starting to annoy me.

~~~MH~~~

The next morning, I wake up early to do some last minute packing and food shopping food the trip to Phoenix. I hope my old rusty Ford can make this trip and will not die on me half way there; I dont have the money to buy a new one yet.

It's now 11.30 am and I did all the things on my to-do-list for this morning. All I have to do is wait until the person Esme said would be he re to appear. And I hope that this person will be here soon, because I can't wait to lease this hell!

Just as i'm finished checking if I have everything in my back for the roadtrip, there is someone knocking on my door. Looping at on my phone, I see it's already 12.00 pm and the person is right on time. Opening the door, I see a very handsome man in my hallway, that does my heart skip a beat and butterflies start to move in my belly.

He has dark brown, almost black hair that looks like he had run his hands through a lot of times. I want to run my hands through it to stee if it is as slikt as it looks. He has light gray eyes that could look deep into my soul, it's unnerving. His smile is crooked and so sexy. He's wearing a short sleeved shirt that shows his perfectly muscled upper body. And he had on some ripped jeans that looks very hot on him. I never liked them on men before, but on this handsome man in front of me they look hot, really hot. And the boots on his feet and the leather jacket in his hand are nice finishing touches to give him the I'm a bad boy" vibe.

After a few second of mindless ogling, I hear someone clear it's throat and starts talking in a rough but sexy voice "You must be Isabella Swan. I'm Jasper Whitlock and I'm here to help you with your move. The movers are downstairs with there truck to take the bigger stuff and most of the boxes. I'll take your bags for the roadtrip that you and I are going to do. In your new truck.

Oh my, the next few days will be very interesting.


End file.
